Happy birthday Lu-chan!
by he he i'm evil
Summary: Hey Lu this is part 1 of your birthday present and i hope you like it! ;) Anyway enjoy! i do not own the cover picture and all credit goes to the owner of this picture. i own nothing but the story line and plot!


_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LU-CHAN**_

**I**t was the eighth of October, Luzzie Casilao-Fosters birthday and she was turning 20. She was a friend with the band EXO, well more than friends really. She had been dating the lead singer of EXO-M Luhan for about 2 years now. Her friends Summer and Keziah we're dating other band members as well, Summer with Zitao and Keziah with Baekhyun. But the K-pop band was on tour so he couldn't see her on her birthday, so to cheer her up Summer planed something that always made her happy, going to the city.

"Happy birthday Lu-Chan!" said Summer as Luzzie answered the door to her apartment to see who it was. "Hey Summer-Chan, what are you doing here?" Luzzie asked Summer, clueless. "Well since Luhan is on tour with the rest of EXO-" Luzzie cut Summer off. "-As I was saying since Luhan isn't here, I'd see it as my responsibility to make sure you had the best day ever! Starting with your wardrobe". "What's wrong with my wardrobe?" Luzzie asked, but Summer only replied by eyeing Luzzie's outfit. "Okay, I see what you mean", said Luzzie before following Summer to her bedroom. Summer opened Luzzie's wardrobe to be greeted by a great big mess. "What I'm lazy" Luzzie said when Summer looked at her. "It's okay I can work with this" Summer said grabbing different articles of clothing out of the wardrobe. When Luzzie saw what she chose she could only say "Really Summer" "What? You didn't give me much to chose from" Summer replied pointing to the wardrobe. Luzzie looked at the outfit and sighed "fine I'll were it" grabbing the clothes consisting of ripped, light denim skinny jeans, brown leather knee high boots, a white 'all about eve' shirt with a picture of a girl and in big letters saying 'wild child'. "See you don't look that bad" Summer said, smiling with satisfaction clearly written on her face. "Now what? Are you going to make me wear makeup?" Luzzie said clearly annoyed with the younger girls antics. "Nope… As Luhan would say 'You're perfect just the way you are'" Summer replied in a voice imitating Luhan. "Don't remind me" Luzzie said sadness clearly showing in her eyes. "It's okay Luzzie don't cry! We're going to have a great day and… And please don't cry!" Summer exclaimed quickly in panic. "It's okay Summer, don't panic I wasn't going to cry… And don't you dare send him that death threat you're planning" Luzzie said as if she could read Summers mind. "Okay then" Summer said as if it was nothing, putting her phone back into her black and blue Lonsdale backpack, 'She actually was going to do that' Luzzie thought in shock. "Okay you're ready, let's go!" The insanely tall younger girl they called Summer said as she grabbed Luzzies hands and almost dragged her out of the apartment. "Wait! Where are we going?" Luzzie demanded before leaving the apartment. "IT'S A SURPRISE" Summer replied loudly before dragging Luzzie out once the other girl grabbed her phone and house keys. Luzzie locked the door before following Summer to the elevator.

Once they reached the ground floor they walked over to Summers Mercedes Benz 350. Luzzie just stared in awe she could never by this sort of car, even with her salary which was $1, 000 per week. She was a commercial actor, which means, she always got freebies. "You're so lucky your Step-dad has so many cars in brand new condition. Lucky bitch" Luzzie said kind of jelly. "Well its not that new anymore, it's like 5 years old now and yeah I guess I am lucky but he's just trying to buy my love. Don't get me wrong but that's not going to work all he has to do is treat my mum like the only gull in de world" Summer said turning Getto towards the end of the sentence which made the birthday girl laugh. They were already out of the apartment block car park and driving to the city, not that Luzzie noticed. Around 40minuets later they arrived at the city and Luzzie was instantly smiling. Summer checked the time on her phone and it said 1:30pm and she said perfect before grabbing a blind-fold out of her backpack. Luzzie didn't notice until she couldn't see anything and started to panic. "Don't panic Luzzie, it's just you cant see where we're going because it's a surprise" Summer said after hearing the older girl hyperventilating, which for some reason calmed her down. Summer held the girls hands after helping her out of the car and locking it behind her. Luzzie followed Summer aimlessly wondering where the closest Easy Way was so she could by some bubble tea, meanwhile Keziah was waiting with the rest of their friends at the restaurant Summer was leading Luzzie to. "Come on Guise, get into position" Keziah whispered/shouted to the group of friends, "They're coming". "Where are we going" Luzzie asked but Summer only replied with "Be careful we're walking up stairs". "Stairs…" Luzzie said, quietly repeating the last word Summer said. Finally they reached the top of the concrete staircase after three minuets. They walked into a dark room and Summer untied Luzzie's blindfold. Luzzies eyes adjusted to the dark room when suddenly…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted at the top of their lungs as Keziah turned on the lights. Luzzies eyes widened at the light and sound, she kind of looked like she was put into shock. "Umm…Luzzie? Earth to Luzzie" Summer said shaking her hands in front of her face like crazy. Luzzie eyes started to water, "What? Don't cry" Keziah and Summer said in unison, freaking out. Suddenly a smile appeared on Luzzies features. "You guys… Did this f-for me?" Luzzie stuttered out of her mouth, pointing to them then herself as the sentence progressed. "No. I did it for myself" Summer said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Luzzie smiled at her friend's actions, her actions ment that this was a genuine act of kindness.

"What are we waiting for people? An invitation? There is a table full of food and a turntable waiting to get scratchy. Come on have fun" Sammy said bursting through the crowd of friends. "Sammy's got a point," Seline said agreeing with the Sammy.

"Well come on then" The rest of the group said, pulling the birthday gull to the dance floor while Summer slipped away to the Turn Tables to start the music.

Music starts to blast out of the speakers located in various locations in the room, fluorescent lights colored red, blue, green, orange, purple and pink start to flash and everyone starts to dance. Summer asks if anyone has a request and Sammy request her 'Radioactive' remix. Everyone is having the time of his or her lives. Luzzie is so great full she has great friends like Summer and Keziah. 4h and 30min later the party started to die down. "Summer-Chan, Keziah you guise are de best!" Luzzie said circling the two gulls with one of the biggest hugs she's ever gave.

"That's nice but I still gotta breath" Keziah said making Luzzie let go very suddenly. "No problem, it wasn't that hard to plan anyway one we got the hang of it… that plus we had a lot of help" Summer said sheepishly. "Well now the party's over and I got an appointment. I see you later" Keziah said walking out the door. "See you later" Summer and Luzzie replied before she completely disappeared from their sight. "What did she mean by 'See you later' Summer-Chan?"

"It's a secret" Summer replied in a singsong voice. "But it's my birthday" She whined back.

"It's a secret, but for now follow me"

Summer said before helping Luzzie carry her presents out the door and into Summers car boot.

"This is the best birthday ever Summer-Chan!"

"Don't hold your breath yet Lu-Chan, you've got a couple more birthday presents coming your way"

"Its not a car, is it?"

"I don't have that much money, anyway lets drop your stuff off at my flat before we do anything else"

It took twenty minuets to get to Summer's beach side apartment and unload the presents and bring them up to the fifth level.

"Wow did you renovate?"

"Yep, now put your stuff in the guest room. Second door to the left."

Luzzie followed Summers instructions and found the room. She was surprised and said 'OH MY F***ING BAEKHYUN' really loud once she dropped her presents on the bed and noticed a present on the desk in the corner. This caused Summer to smirk evilly before walking to Luzzie.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked innocently, knowing why Luzzie made a sudden outburst.

"What- wh- Why do you have a presents from all of Exo to me in your guest bed room Summer-Chan?" Luzzie stuttered out.

"Oh yeah those… I told you to put your presents in here so you'd notice them and then open them. You see they new they weren't going to be here for your birthday so the day before they left they gave me your presents to give to you on your birthday! Well go on open them," I told with my completely innocent voice.

"Okay then" She replied before reaching for the birthday card. She opened the envelope and pulled the card out. She looked at the printed picture on the front; it was a picture of Exo, Summer, Keziah and herself drawn in Manga style. She looked at Summer with a stare that screamed 'You drew this didn't you' and Summer replied with "Thank the digital art program on my computer" before Luzzie read it allowed.

"_D__ear Luzzie,_

_Happy Birthday! We so sorry that we couldn't be there but you know why… And we hope that all your birthday wishes come true! xoxo_

_From Chanyeol, Suho, D.O. and Kai_

_D__ear Princess LuLu! (Like what I did there)_

_Happy Birthday Noona! You don't know how sad I am for not being there for your 20__th__ OMO you're older than me now! AND you're an official adult now! Hope all your birthday wishes come true! xoxo XD_

_From Sehun_

_D__ear Luzzie,_

_Happy Birthday! You know we meant to be there with you right? But the tour… I SO SORRY FORIVE ME… I hope your all your birthday wishes come true! xoxo _

_From Baekhyun_

_P.s. Use my present well _ ;)

_D__ear Luzzie,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUZZIE! WE WISH YOU ALL THE BEST AND YOUR WISHES COME TRUE! WE ARE __TURLY__ TRULY SORRY FOR NOT BEING THERE WITH YOU (IM SORRY WE ARE KINDA HYPER) XD: P 0o0 XOXO_

_From Baozi, Layincorn and Chen Chen!_

_D__ear Luzzie,_

_Happy Birthday! Your finally 20years of age! I wonder what Summer-Chan planed for your birthday… I sorry that we couldn't be there for your 20__th__ birthday, Summer said her friend Charlotte would bake the cake (Charlotte is a baker) and I wanted to try it… Anyway I hope you have the best Birthday every! And may all you birthday wished come true!_

_xoxo _

_From Summer's Kung Fu Panda Tao :)_

_D__ear Luzzie,_

_Happy Birthday! I'm really sorry that the guys and myself couldn't be there to celebrate your birthday with you but I think Luhan is the saddest of us all though… I hope all your birthday wishes come true and that you have one of the best days of your life! xoxo_

_From Kris the Dragon_

_Dear Luzzie,_

_IM REALLY SORRY I COULDN'T BE THERE FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BABE, BUT EXO WAS ON TOUR ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD AND ITS VIRTUALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO GET TO YOU! Anyway I hope you enjoy my gift and wear it tonight when Summer takes you out for dinner in my place…. Please… I hope all your birthday wishes come true and remember Princess LuLu I'm honestly really sorry and didn't mean for it to be like this… :( forgive me? Remember I L.O.V.E Y.O.U… Wanna' XOXO; I'm hugging you XOXO. Baby XOXO; In every dream XOXO. I'll give you XOXO L.O.V.E. You're my XOXO L.O.V.E! Remember that Luzzie!_

_From Your Bubblegum Prince in Shining Armor, Luhan _

_P.s. I LOOOOOOOVVVVVVE YOU"_

"Omo isn't that cute" Summer said after Luzzie finished speaking.

"Yeah it is…. NOW TIME TO OPEN THE PREASENT!"

Luzzie said with a 'determined and I wont to cry' look on her face. Summer handed her the first present from Sehun. She looked at it and thought 'it must be something small' because it was inside a white envelope. Luzzie opened it and smiled.

"What is it?"

"It's a EAZY WAY coupon for half priced Bubble Tea for two months"

"Lucky"

Summer then handed Luzzie another present, which was the size of a shoebox. It was wrapped in gold wrapping paper and the wrapping was pretty decent (for a guy) and was from Chanyeol, Suho, D.O. and Kai. She ran her delicate fingers over the tiny creases before opening the present. She opened it and was greeted by a shoebox Channel branded which contained a pair of black of 2inch heels bejeweled with white diamonds.

"Wow" said Luzzie amazed even though she wasn't one for heels

"Pretty" Summer said putting in her own input.

"I wonder how much it cost"

"I'm beating if its original around $1000 to $2000"

"That's a lot"

"If it was $2000 then Chanyeol, Suho, D.O. and Kai paid $500 each"

"Still a lot"

"Yeah I know"

After a couple more seconds of admiring the black and diamond bejeweled heels Luzzie put it to her side and Summer handed Luzzie the next present, which was from Baekhyun.

"If I remember correctly in the card he wrote 'Use my present well' or something like that"

"Which means"

"That its either sexual or something sexual" Luzzie replied

Luzzies hands slowly and cautiously opened the present from Baekhyun. Her hands found the sticky tape that was holding the metallic silver wrapping paper in place and ripped it of in one go revealing a silver metal box which had a black handle and two clips which were holding the lid in place.

"I wonder what's inside it"

"Lets find out"

Luzzie replied before undoing the clips opening the box and revealing a…. MAKE UP SET!

"Really Baekhyun?"

"That's the best you can do?"

"I don't even like make up"

"It's the thought that counts"

"That is true"

"But what the hell is this"

Luzzie said pointing to a box full of different shades of powder.

"That's blush and eye shadow"

"I knew that"

"Sure sure oh and that's liquid eyeliner and that foundation and that's_"

"Okay Okay I get the idea"

After Summer was done teasing Luzzie, she handed her the next present from Xiumin, Lay and Chen. It was as thick as two DVD cases that were back to back. The present was covered in a black wrapping paper with a red ribbon tied into a bow.

"Summer are you sure its not from you"

Luzzie said playing with the ribbon.

"I'm pretty sure its from Xiumin, Lay and Chen"

Summer replied eyeing the package suspiciously before Luzzie undid the ribbon.

"I bags the ribbon I need it for Halloween"

Summer said right after Luzzie undid the ribbon, but Luzzie ignored her comment and got right to opening the package. She ripped the wrapping paper apart as if it was trying to keep the present away from her and gasped once she saw the gift… 'Revenge' season one and two box sett.

"Omo how did they know I wanted this?"

"They probably noticed you and me were eye-fucking it at JB-HIFI"

Summer said certain, so very certain.

"Yeah and it matches the wrapping paper to"

"They defiantly know how to pick their color's"

"Yes they do"

Summer snatched the DVD's out of Luzzies hand and put it just out of Luzzies reach.

"Give it back~ Summer-Chan!"

"Na I think I'm going to keep this one"

"What? No! You cant do that"

"Yes I can"

"No you cant"

"Yes I can"

"No you cant Summer-Chan!"

Luzzie said crossing her arms and turning around so that Summer face her back.

"Fine you can have it back"

"Yay!"

"You sure I'm not your Ate"

"Pretty sure"

"Okay then"

"The next present is from my little panda"

"Okay then"

Summer passed Luzzie another package that was about the size of Baekhyun's present wrapped in a dark purple color and had a white ribbon tied into a bow. Luzzie undid the ribbon and ripped the wrapping paper revealing a little jewelry box. Luzzie opened the box and gasped.

"Omo so pretty"

"Yeah I know"

They marveled at the spectacular statue of which was a diamond lion.

"How much?"

"I don't know but I told him what your favorite animal was which resolved in this…"

"Okay well he didn't have to"

"But it seems that almost is giving you expensive presents"

"I know right? Anyway I know just where to put this"

Luzzie said grabbing and putting in on her vanity.

"The next present is from Kris"

"Okay"

Summer gave Luzzie the next present wasn't wrapped up instead just a white a ring box. Luzzie opened this and smiled.

"I think people are trying to make me to be more girly"

"Why is that?"

"Heel's, Make up, and these diamond earrings Kris bought"

'If only you knew' Summer thought before answering.

"They probable just couldn't think of anything else"

"Yeah maybe"

"Hey there's only one present left and it's from"

"Luhan"

"Yep"

Summer replied before handing her another box that was the size of a shoebox. It was wrapped in a lilac wrapping paper, a cream colored ribbon tied in a bow and a little note tied to it.

" 'Hey Luzzie, I hope you like the present! P.s I Love You from Luhan'" she read aloud "I wonder what it is" she continued.

"If you're so eager than open it"

"Fine then, I will"

Luzzie replied before untying the ribbon, putting the note aside and carefully pulled apart the wrapping paper.

"Another box"

"I wonder what it is"

"It's your present, from your boyfriend, open it"

"Okay"

Luzzie pulled the lid off the white box and gasped.

"Omo"

"A- a – a dress and wallet?"

"Correction, a beautiful purple dress and a handbag from Guess"

"Oh well what am I meant to do with it"

"Wear it, obviously"

"I knew that, I mean like when am I meant to wear it?"

"Tonight"

"What?"

"I said what about tonight? Lol What about tonight reference"

"Ummm Okay?"

"What I'm saying is that we aren't going back to your house till tomorrow and we're going somewhere fancy for dinner tonight… and I'm shouting"

"Uhhh Okay"

"Now we'll be going soon so have a shower or something you stink… and make it quick, everything you need is in there. Don't worry its all new stuff"

Summer said pointing to the bathroom.

"Uh at least tell me where we are going"

"It's a secret"

Summer said before exiting her room to get ready…

Fifteen minuets later Summer and Luzzie had both finished their showers and got into their own outfit.

"Are you decent?"

Summer asked before entering.

"Yes"

Once hearing that Summer entered the guestroom and Luzzie was shocked. She saw Summer wear a midnight black dress that ended at her knees and the collar was covered with black and white diamonds. The dress itself was made of a kind of stretchy fabric and it outlined all the right curves. She also wore matching plain black heels that were two inches tall and ended three centimeters above her ankle in a crisscross pattern.

"Wow"

"I know now… Jokes I don't look that good"

"Okay then but Tao is one lucky guy to have you"

"Yeah same with you and Luhan but I don't know if he's so lucky yet"

"Why"

"I'll give you my answer later tonight, but for now lets get you ready"

"What-"

"Firstly you aren't wearing the dress properly Luzzie"

"Huh?"

"It's meant to sit here"

Summer said adjusting the straps so that it was sitting right.

"Since when did you know so much about dresses?"

"Since I raided my mums wardrobe when I was little now just do as I say… Go sit in front of the vanity"

"Okay"

Summer grabbed the Make Up kit and brought it over to Luzzie.

"What are you doing?"

"Close your eyes now"

"Uh okay, but tell me what you're doing"

"Putting Make Up on you"

"Why"

"Cuz we are going to be part of the night life"

After that conversation Luzzie just closed her eyes and didn't flinch when a cold liquid hit her eyelids.

"What is it?"

"Liquid eyeliner"

Next she felt a powder on her eyes.

"What is that?"

"Eye shadow"

"Okay"

After a couple minuets Summer told her she could open her eyes again and she just gasped.

"What the hell did you do to my face?"

"Um a bit of eyeliner and eye shadow"

"But I look completely different"

"No you don't, just not as natural"

"Umm"

"Close your moth I'm putting a light lip gloss on"

"Mhm"

Luzzie replied through her closed mouth, and Summer just applied a light shade of pink, which contrasted well with her outfit.

"Done"

"I repeat What the Hell did you do to my face?"

"Nothing much now put those heels on"

"Why"

"You need to put on shoes"

"Oh yeah"

The Shoes that Kai, D.O., Suho and Chanyeol bought matched the dress that Luhan bought perfectly.

"You sure they didn't go out together and buy presents that matched the dress?"

'Well actually they did and I was there' Summer wanted to reply but instead she chuckled and said

"Na those boys are just so close that they can read each others minds and can tell what they were going to buy"

"I guess your right… HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Just my make up"

"But your using mine"

"Not like you were going to use it that much"

"Yeah I guess your right but you could've asked first"

"You're right, I'm sorry Lu-Chan… May I please use your make up?"

"That's better and yes, yes you can"

"Thanks, oh and put in your earrings"

"Okay"

Summer replied before continuing.

A couple minuets later Summer was done and ready to leave.

"Come on Lu we're going to be late if we don't hurry up"

"Okay Okay"

They walked straight to the car and drove. In about 20 minuets they arrived at Bondi.

_**Luhan P.O.V**_

Argh I hate that I'm lying to Luzzie but I am going to surprise her like crazy tonight at dinner. I look over to the ring box carrying a very special piece of jewelry, an engagement ring to be exact. I put in my pocket and call the guys over.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?"

"Come on lets go get your girl"

"Yeah can't wait to see her face when you propose"

"I can't wait to see Summer again"

"I can't wait to see Keziah"

"I know how you feel"

"Come on lets go"

We all hoped into our own cars and droved to a special restaurant at Bondi Beach…

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Hey Keziah where are you I'm at the restaurant"

Summer spoke into her phone.

"I'm outside with the boy's, I was just about to come in"

"Oh okay then we'll meet you at the table"

"See you soon"

"See you soon"

'Click'

The sound of a dead phone line was heard after those last words were said.

"Why were you talking to Keziah?"

"We are going to meet her soon"

"Really?"

"Yes we are"

We walked over to our table that was right in front of stage. The restaurant was really busy and it was really hard to get a reservation unless you booked it like, three months before hand. Summer took the seat that was facing the stage so Luzzie was forced to take the seat that was facing the kitchen and Summer.

"How'd you get a table here?"

"Ah I know someone who knows the owner"

"So your step dad?"

"Yeah"

"Knew it"

"Ehem"

Luzzie felt someone tap her shoulder and cough to get her attention but she almost got a heart attack because it shocked her. She looked behind her and saw Keziah. She saw and smiled.

"Hi Luzzie, Summer"

"Hey Keziah"

"What are you doing here Keziah?"

"Just coming to have dinner with a special birthday girl"

"So this is what you meant by see you later"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Haha very funny… but Keziah, where are you going to sit?"

"Um if I'm not mistaken doesn't this table have three seats"

Luzzie looked a tiny bit confused before noticing the chair to her left.

"Oh yeah, I seem to be very oblivious today"

"That's nothing, I'm always oblivious"

"Yeah you are Summer, how's bout we order our food"

A waiter walked over to their table once he heard the word 'order'.

"Hello, would you like to order?"

"Yes please"

"I'll have a Chicken & Mushroom Vol-Au-Vent for my entrée and a Crumbled Chicken Breast and a Moscato to drink please"

"I'll have Veal Tortellini for my entrée and Crumbled Chicken Breast and a XXXX Gold to drink please"

"And I'll have the Vegetarian Option for my entrée, the Nine Hour Beef Cheeks and Coca Cola to drink please"

"So you'll be having 1 Chicken and Mushroom Vol-Au-Vent, 1 Veal tortellini and 1 Vegetarian Option for your entrée's, 2 Crumbled Chicken Breast and 1 Nine Hour Beef Cheeks for your main and 1 Moscato, 1 XXXX Gold and 1 Coca Cola for your drinks"

"Correct"

"Your drinks will be served shortly"

The waiter said before heading to the kitchen to tell the chef the order. Summer noticed the manager of the restaurant walk up onto the stage and smiled.

"Hello and good evening ladies and gentlemen!"

The manager began to speak.

"As you all know it's the 8th of October which means it's our annual talent show night and we have a long list of performers that would love to show off their abilities. So now I bring you Alice and her stunning voice singing Gotcha!"

The manager yelled into the microphone before a girl that looked a tiny bit younger than Luzzie stepped onto stage and began to sing.

"Bang Bang heat it up

Fill my cup, I'm filling up

Double denim, zip it up

Oh oh oh oh

I'm feeling I'm feeling your love

Oh oh oh oh yeah

Okay get my girls, time for pussycats to purr

You just have to wait your turn

Oh oh oh oh

Cuz we're running we're running the world

Oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I gotcha gotcha gotcha by the collar and your coming with me"

The girl called Alice started to sing.

"So Summer what do you think of the girls voice?"

"Huh… oh yeah she's good"

"Yeah she is… But Summer-Chan sings better"

"Thanks Lu-Tan I mean Chan"

"Wha-?"

"It's nothing just a Japanese honorifics mix up"

"Um okay then"

"Hello ladies, your drinks"

"Oh yeah"

"The XXXX gold"

"That be me"

Luzzie said putting her hand up and the waiter handed her the drink.

"Coca Cola"

"Here thanks"

Keziah said smiling as the waiter places the caffeinated drink in front of her.

"That means Moscato is yours"

"That be correct"

Summer replied as her placed the alcoholic drink in front of her.

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask anyone of the staff for anything if you require anything else"

The waiter said before leaving them to their selves again just as the girl on stage finished singing and everyone in the room began to clap. The manager of the restaurant introduces a group of twelve guy singers but Luzzie didn't hear or notice this and kept on talking to Summer and Keziah, which we're smiling like crazy maniacs.

"XOXO XOXO XOXO yeah"

"Our lips touching is an x, or kiss"

"Arms around each other, o, or hug"

"Do you know what I want to tell you?"

"Day by day I write my heart to you"

"Wrote everything in this letter, it's true"

"But I can't seem to send it to you, oh~"

"'How have you been recently' is all I have to say"

"Why can't I tell you more, why am I this way?"

"To be honest, my heart's deeper, deeper than the sea"

"The words I really wanna say are 'be with me'"

"Even if this a dream"

"In my dreams"

"Here is where I wanna be"

"Wanna be"

"Wanna XOXO; I'm hugging you XOXO"

At that very moment Luzzie gasped and realized who was singing… All of Exo was singing, and she saw them all on stage when she looked behind her on her stage.

"Luhan"

She whispered when she saw him and he just smirked when he noticed that Luzzie had noticed him. And soon enough all you could hear was his voice alone as the other 11 boys voices died out. Luhan started to walk off the stage and to where Luzzie, Keziah and Summer were sitting.

"Give me XOXO L.O.V.E

You're my XOXO L.O.V.E

XOXOXO, oh~

You and me

Oh yeah~"

The music and Luhan's voice died out by the time he was on one knee, in front of Luzzie and smiling like the happiest person on earth.

"Hey Luzzie"

"H-hi L-Luhan"

"How's your birthday been so far?"

"Great I guess"

"How bout I make it perfect"

"Eh?"

"Luzzie I know from the first time I laid eyes on you almost two years ago at Eazy Way when I was ordering my taro bubble tea that I was going to marry you, and only you"

By this time Luzzie was in shock and almost couldn't process what was happening.

"Luzzie #### #######-###### will you do me the great honor of being my wife and I promise that I will never leave your side even if you don't want me there… Luzzie will you marry me?"

Everyone in the restaurant was silent, eyes only on Luzzie and Luhan. The whole room began to fill with more and more suspense the more you made him wait for your answer, but she didn't realize this because Luzzie was still trying to remember how to speak. He looked deep into her eyes as if trying to let her see into his soul, but she still didn't speak so he looked down in disappointment because he thought that she was rejecting him, so he stood up and that's when she remembered how to talk.

"Wait Luhan!"

"What?"

"Yes"

His eyes filled with surprise and pulled Luzzie into a passionate kiss not filled with lust but pure innocent love. A minuet later they pulled away and the whole room was clapping and cheering.

"You go girl!"

"Lucky"

"Woohoo!"

"To the new to be married couple!"

"I help plan all of this"

They both heard random and not so random people put their input on their new relationship status.

"Hey Luzzie"

Luhan pulled Luzzie's hand up to his mouth and kissed it before slipping on that diamond ring and reminding her.

"What is it?"

"You'd better feel like the luckiest girl in the world"  
"Why?"

"Because I feel like the luckiest man in the world and I love you"

He replied before pulling her into another kiss.

_**With Tao and Summer**_….

Summer was leaning against her freakishly tall (Compared to other people) boyfriend and said.

"Awe isn't that cute?"

"Sure is"

Summer looked up at Tao and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you planning Panda?"

"Nothing"

"What is it? Tell me!"

"Nope"

"Why-"

"I love you Summer"

That comment made her blush.

"I love you to Tao"

'You'd better wait for your birthday its going to be the best yet' he thought as they both admired the newly engaged couple.

_**THE END…**_

_**Authors Note:**_

**Hey guys it's Me and I just wanted to say…**

**HAPPY 13****th**** BIRTHDAY Lu-Chan!**

**For those who don't know this was and Exo based fanfic that I wrote which is dedicated to one of my favorite friend Luzzie!**

**Happy Birthday! And to those who just read this for fun tell me if you liked it! I love criticism it makes me a better writer…**

**P.s if you couldn't tell I'm Summer!**

**Love you all! See next time**

_**WORD COUNT: **_**5411 **

_**Pages with the letter sizing of 16 on Microsoft Word:**___**24**

**he he I'm evil out! ;) **


End file.
